Series What IF
by spacegypsy1
Summary: SG-1 Short oneshots, a mix of stories based on SG-1 - possibly including, angst, romance, adventure, humor, concerning Stargate Command's Premier team and those who have affected their lives. Some spoilers may occur.
1. I Had To Come

SERIES: WHAT IF

SG-1Short oneshots, a mix of stories based on SG-1 - possibly including, angst, romance, adventure, humor, concerning Stargate Command's Premier team and those who have affected their lives. Some spoilers for may occur.

**Title: I Had to Come – Tag for Ripple Effect**

Cassie Fraiser pulled up at the guard post and handed the papers to the waiting SF. The ones delivered less than an hour ago and signed by both Jack O'Neill and the President.

After a quizzical look, the SF passed her through, pointing towards the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. "Ma'am, when you get through the parking area…"

"I know my way. But thanks." Cassie smiled nervously and pulled ahead.

Cassie entered the first corridor, took the elevator down as far as it would go. At the desk she again handed the papers over and looked around with a disquieting mixture of feelings.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Sign here please."

Cassie did as instructed, her hand shaking slightly as she signed in. She took the next elevator down to level 19. Sam and General Landry where standing there when the doors opened. After a quick hug with Sam Cassie turned to General Landry.

"You're sure you want to do this Ms. Fraiser?" Hank Landry questioned.

"Yes. Quite sure."

Even after having been counseled by both Jack over the phone and Sam twice, the first time Cassie saw a duplicate Sam she gasped.

The two women stopped outside the door to Sam's lab. "Ready?" Sam took Cassie's hand.

"Yes." Cassie squeezed Sam's hand.

"Cassie, it's not really her."

"I know Sam. I know. I had to come." Cassie walked into the lab, held firm when duplicate Janet turned and smiled. Then she moved forward and hugged the woman who was not really her mother.


	2. Cold Is Not My Favorite Thing

SERIES: WHAT IF

SG-1Short oneshots, a mix of stories based on SG-1 - possibly including, angst, romance, adventure, humor, concerning Stargate Command's Premier team and those who have affected their lives. Some spoilers may occur.

**TITLE: Cold Is Not My Favorite Thing**

_Cold is not my favorite thing. Bad memories. Getting killed in the line of duty is expected. Pain and fear and uncontrollable horrifying thoughts, yes, well that too is expected. But this is not the way I imagined it._

_I'm surprised I'm breathing. The marrow of my bones is frozen for sure. I can't feel my fingers, I can't feel anything. And sadly this time there is no one to share the terror. No comfort in knowing he is here. I can't even shiver; my skin is on fire…that in itself is odd, I know it can be so cold it's hot…_

_I wanted to shake my head to dispel the weird unfounded thoughts but nothing can move. I can't even comprehend the pain now. Thankfully, at last I'm sleepy. I have no notion of trying to stay awake to survive. If my lips didn't feel frozen together I might have used my last breath to laugh. Survive? No not this time. I'm drifting…it's suddenly warm now in the arms of death… I'm grateful I never changed my password._ "Fishing."

"What did she say?" Daniel was covering her body on the stretcher with more blankets.

"God damn it she said fishing!" Cam had the thought that maybe this time she wasn't going to make it and his heart clinched.

"What the hell does that mean?" Daniel was running behind the med team, Cam right beside him.

"You don't wanna know."


	3. Loss of Limbs

SERIES: WHAT IF

SG-1Short oneshots, a mix of stories based on SG-1 - possibly including, angst, romance, adventure, humor, concerning Stargate Command's Premier team and those who have affected their lives. Some spoilers may occur.

**TITLE: Loss of Limbs**

The possibility of living to be fifty or sixty years old was never something Cam Mitchell anticipated. And certainly not today.

Here he was – once again - hooked up to tubes and monitors and his mind fuzzy with pain and drugs that did not seem to be working. He could hear Sam's voice clearly and another voice that may or may not be Jackson's. They were speaking to each other possibly over his battered body. Obviously his left ear was not working very well. Go figure!

Apparently the two were arguing. Jackson's or whoever's voice mumbled incoherently on his left and Sam's clear one-sided responses didn't make a lick of sense. Something about …loss of limbs? _Oh shit, that's just what I need. _Cam tried to wiggle some extremities, but everything hurt so much he couldn't be sure if something was missing.

_Ah hell! That's General O'Neill's voice,_ Cam finally recognized that male rumble. _The last time the General stood over my bed, I was close to toast! This is not good._ He focused on the deeper voice.

"…necessary Carter … not willingly … for cryin' out loud … absolutely not my… the … doc insisted … not my fault…"

_Once more, gotta try harder. What's missin'!? _Again Cam tried to move available limbs. _There, right fingers are attached; well there ya go, just keep feelin' for somethin'. _Struggling he felt a slight tingle in the fingers of his left hand. _Dad said his toes always itched. Damn! Phantom fingers? Limbs, plural, more than one…come on, give me a break!_

"I think his fingers moved!" Sam chirped happily.

"That's nice. But … we … and speaking of …"

Knees, Cam felt for sure both knees were there. _Okay folks, there's the left big toe. Good_. _They can't all be phantoms…can they?_

"…chainsaw…"

_Chainsaw? What the hell!?_

"Jack, you could have taken a little more time to get another opinion!" Sam was furious.

_Thank you Sam, you always cared about me more than the others did. Hey, she just called the General Jack! File that one away for later. _He couldn't find the right foot. _Holy crap! They'll never let me fly, much less walk through the Gate with a wooden…well, plastic leg. I'm hooped. _The pain was subsiding now; the drugs making his head swim.

"Carter. It's your tree, you should have been there!"

"I was on PP5-283!"

_Oh god, I'm leavin' the planet - fading, the big chill, it's all not making sense, everything's goin' all white light._ Cam drifted off as Dr. Lam turned on the overhead light to examine her patient.

"Will you two please take your argument somewhere else?" Carolyn was frowning as she shooed them out.

"I hired a tree doctor to take a look at it; they would've killed the entire tree if he didn't cut them off!" Jack defended himself again as they left the infirmary.

"Fine! But I'm not paying the bill. Cam should be awake in an hour or two, I'm going to go work, then be back here for him when he wakes up." She took off obviously still miffed.

"Fine! Next time don't bother asking me." Jack watched her leave then wandered back into the infirmary and took up a vigil on the stool beside Mitchell's bed. "I'm not paying to have the god damned dead limbs removed, I can tell you that!" He grouched fervently.

_Son of a bitch, that's just not right._


	4. Not Today

SERIES: WHAT IF

SG-1Short oneshots, a mix of stories based on SG-1 - possibly including, angst, romance, adventure, humor, concerning Stargate Command's premier team and those who have affected their lives. Some spoilers may occur.

**TITLE: Not Today**

He'd hurt her feelings…again. Twenty times he could tell her to shut up, go away and nineteen times he'd get back a plethora of responses – snide remarks, humorous rebuttal, sexual innuendo, mind boggling diatribe, or all of those combined and then without warning this - a real response, sad eyes blinking at him without guile.

His heart would flip around in his chest like a fish out of water and for the life of him he could never think of what to do or what to say, so she'd take off without another word. She had just done it again, left him standing in stupidity and self loathing.

He would give her the time to get to a destination, the commissary, the gym or her quarters and then he would go and hunt her down. It's what they did. Their life in its infinite madness. And often he wondered if he really wanted it to change but just as often he knew it would, one day they would come to the place they both wanted to be, but until they were ready, this was the way it would go…because today was not that day.


	5. Full Circle A Jack and Sam Story

SERIES: WHAT IF

TITLE: Full Circle - A Jack and Sam Story

(warning character death mentioned)

Jack O'Neill sat at one end of the long conference table in full dress blues. Sam sat at the other end in a classic black civilian suit.

The Air Force Brass was to Sam's left, the President and other Heads of State on her right. She kept her eyes down in an effort to keep from looking at Jack in his much decorated uniform.

As the meeting came to a close, Sam nodded her good byes and gathered her documents.

Jack held back until they all filed out. "Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Meet me for coffee?"

"Sure."

Washington was bitterly cold and snow dusted the sidewalk as she hurried along towards her destination. Hands deep in her coat pockets she entered the coffee shop, spotted him and slid into the booth.

Jack motioned to the waitress then smiled at Sam, "How've you been?"

"Fine. I'm doing fine."

"How's the kid?"

"She's doing really well," A bright smile softened her nervous features.

He took her hand and squeezed gently then let her go. "I'm glad to hear that. It must have been tough on her too."

Looking into the coffee cup the waitress placed in front of her, Sam answered in a low voice, "She was young, it's been three years."

"And the job?"

She laughed, "Well you know how it is. Never thought I'd be there, but it's better than I expected." Sam smiled across the table then shifted her gaze away.

"Not the first time a civilian has run the SGC. You're doing a great job."

Remaining silent, Sam nodded her thanks.

"How long has it been?"

"Jack, you were there for the induction, you know when I took over."

"Yeah, sorry, small talk. So, how's Mitchell's parents?" He was fiddling with a salt shaker not looking at her.

"Getting older, living all alone on that farm. I'm trying to convince them to move to Colorado Springs." She sighed.

"That'd be nice for the kid, having grandparents near by."

Her smile again brightened. "Yes, they'd both love that as much as she would."

He asked more seriously, "How are you doing?"

"Jack, I'm fine, really. It's our lives, it's way it goes… I didn't mean… I miss him, we really didn't have that much time together."

"I understand, Carter." He reached across and took her hand again, softly rubbing the web of her thumb. "How 'bout dinner tonight."

As casual as he tried to make it Sam knew he was asking her out on a date. She cocked her head and grinned, "Jack?"

"Sam. I just thought maybe we could…ya know…try again. See what happens."

Taking a deep breath she let it out in a longing sigh. She could only nod in agreement.

Dinner was at his Washington apartment – take out. Some things never changed.

"I hear Siler retired. What's he doing now?"

It took her a moment to respond, but she saw no need to hold back. "He's off touring the country. After Cam died I gave him… I gave him Cam's motorcycle; it had sat in the garage for over a year. I guess I was ready to let go."

There was the vaguest sheen of moisture in her eyes that Jack accepted, "ah."

"Daniel said he was up for a visit last week."

"Yep. Him and that fruitcake of his. Oiy! What a mess those two are."

Sam laughed. "Yes, still. It's crazy in the mountain sometimes."

"I don't see much of Teal'c." There was regret in his voice.

"No, he comes and goes."

Spooned together in the dark, snow falling outside, Jack and Sam whispered the words that had been held inside for too many years. Their joining had been everything they expected. Then he had held her as she cried. She held him as he expressed his regret for letting her go. She talked about Cam, her pregnancy, the joy of motherhood. He talked about retiring, about scheduling their life together, and Jack O'Neill talked about loving her.


	6. Holidays

SERIES: WHAT IF

Spacegypsy1

**TITLE: Holidays**

(No warnings, no pairings, no death, actually it doesn't make a lick of sense)

Daniel looked up from his book, his mouth fell open and he stared at the unnatural site. "You…you're wearing the shiny suit."

"I am."

"Can I ask why?"

"It is a holiday is it not?"

Daniel was dumbfounded. "Halloween?"

"Indeed, and Dr. Fraiser has asked me to accompany her to a celebration of the event."

"Janet?" Incredulous, Daniel rose from his chair. "Janet asked you to a Halloween party and you're wearing the shiny suit?"

"I believe I have already answered that question, DanielJackson."

"You can't go out in that!"

"And why not?"

"It's…it's…it's just not right."

"GeneralHammond has given his approval; he even laughed, shook his head and bid me to have a good time."

"What about the…" Daniel put a fingertip to the middle of his own forehead.

Teal'c locked his hands behind his back as his mouth turned down in a frown and an eyebrow rose threateningly.

"What's Janet wearing?" Somehow Daniel found his chair seat while still staring at the Jaffa.

Armor clanking, Teal'c approached the desk. "First she thought to wear MajorCarter's black BDU's since she felt they were more dramatic, but they were too long. She did not want to wear her own green or camouflage, as they would not be a costume. There was talk about of a toga, something about a zombie, a cat and some mention of a gypsy but in the end she has chosen a bunny."

"As in rabbit?"

"As in Playboy."

Daniel groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Goodnight DanielJackson."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."


	7. Join the Club

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: Join the Club**

(no pairings, no warnings, just a little rescue scene)

When the door to the interrogation room burst open Dr. Jackson didn't bother to turn his head to see who it was…somehow he knew. He dropped his head, tensed his tired body, took a deep breath and blew it out dramatically.

Head still down he counted the sets of combat boots that came around to stand in front of him. Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c…and Vala. Gahd!

From somewhere far down the corridor, the sounds of gunfire and shouting filled the small cell-like area. The rope that held his wrists bound behind the chair stung his raw skin, but he wasn't going to complain and add to the already god-awful situation.

"Well, I guess it's contagious!" Mitchell's voice was full of hilarity, and Daniel didn't need to look up to know that the Colonel had his arms crossed and resting on his P-90.

Sam burst out laughing and Daniel lifted his gaze just enough to watch her cover her mouth with her hand.

He squirmed, his eyes downcast again, looking at the chill bumps on his legs below his boxers.

"DanielJackson, where is your clothing?" Teal'c's humor-laden voice was unexpected and Daniel finally lifted his head to eye the Jaffa unpleasantly.

Sam was still muffling her laugh as Mitchell spoke, "Join the club, Jackson, you got some catchin' up to do. But, buddy, I can't tell you how happy I am to have a little help in entertaining Sam."

Sam's laughing stopped and was replaced with an indignant gasp.

"Ahhh," Vala sighed wistfully, "Daniel, this is by far the most…."

"Enough! Untie me!"

Squatting down beside him Vala grinned happily as she pulled her knife out, hesitating. "Oh, I don't know, I've waited a long time for this moment. Let me relish it a little while longer."

The melee of gunfire had quieted, and Reynolds' voice came over the radio. "All's clear; how's Dr. Jackson?"

Vala thumbed her radio with her free hand. "Quite nice, actually," she answered, and raised her eyes to his scowl. "You know, Daniel, you never smile anymore."

A/N: thanks J for the beta.


	8. What Tomorrow May Bring

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: What Tomorrow May Bring**

(team - season nine no spoilers)

"I hate the Ori!" Mitchell slammed his beer mug on the table. No one flinched.

Sam peeled the label from her beer bottle and Daniel rested his head on his arms, which were folded on the tabletop. Vala yawned and laid her head on Teal'c's shoulder.

"ColonelMitchell," Teal'c said, glancing down at the top of Vala's head then back up to the Colonel, "tomorrow evening we once again leave to confront them, or their followers. It will do no good to complain at O'Malley's."

"Is he asleep, Muscles?" Vala pointed to Daniel and Teal responded with a curt nod. "Good idea. I'm very tired, can we go now?"

Three awake team members lifted their gaze to Mitchell. "What!" he snapped in response.

"Cam, it's 0200. Time to go; whining never helped." Sam pushed her half empty beer bottle aside.

"Hmph! Sure you want to head back to the base? Who knows what tomorrow might bring."

"A hangover for you. Samantha and I have a breakfast meeting, Teal'c is scheduled for a sparring match with that divinely good looking new Colonel, and I'm sure Daniel has scheduled himself for dusting old books and scribbling in his journal." Vala dropped her head back to Teal'c's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"The rest of my day will be taken up with recalculating and enhancing the Anti-Prior Device." Sam turned to Teal'c with a smile.

"Following my morning exercise with Colonel Shaw, I will be assessing the weapons cache on level 28; later I will be having lunch, followed by meditation and our pre-mission briefing."

Vala opened her eyes but didn't lift her head. "I'm having my nails done and a hair cut…no, wait, that's not tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm having that breakfast meeting, yummy, and then I'm taking Colonel Shaw and his team on a little Ori informational pilgrimage in the conference room, complete with interactive video."

Without looking up, Daniel mumbled sleepily, "I'm sleeping 'til noon, in my bed, at home, then I'm dusting old books and scribbling in my journal."

Vala pouted in the general direction of the archeologist. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I am." With great effort Daniel pulled himself into a sitting position, picked up his glasses from the table and put them on. "You?" His eyes were intent on Mitchell.

"I'll take my motorcycle for a long, long, long ride. Let's go."


	9. Second Time Around

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: Second Time Around**

(Possible spoilers for Fragile Balance)

_Hmm, so I'm in trouble again…well, not me, not really_. _I'm not the least bit concerned. I've been there a time or two myself, or I'm there again. Damn, this always gets so confusing_. With a grin that rivaled the best of them, Jack wandered into Hammond's office.

"General."

"Jack."

"So…what are you gonna do?"

"Not me. The NID has this one."

"Ah, damn it, Sir, you can't let them run roughshod over the boy. He's just a kid."

"Kid? He's a young adult, he should know better."

"Sure, we know better, but we do it anyway…I mean, he knows… I knew…I did it, so he's bound to do it…right? Maybe not. But the NID! Hell, I never got the NID; however, it's probably better to have them than my mother."

"Relax. I sent Dr. Jackson with Agent Barrett."

"Good call. Where is he?"

"Guest of the Colorado Springs Police Department."

"For cryin' out loud, it's just beer!"

"Three kegs."

"Three. Wow, I never got a hold of three. Hell, I never got two! I guess we really aren't the same." Jack wandered out the door mumbling something about things really are better the second time around.


	10. Theoretical No More

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: Theoretical No More **

(No warnings, no pairings, team friendship, possibly season ten or eleven(hahaha))

Vala skipped, trying once again to catch up. "Cameron, you promised to take me to see the new Will Smith movie."

"Yep," he answered entering his office, "I promised. Tomorrow, remember, Saturday matinee. We'll go tomorrow. I have a date tonight."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"With who?"

"Noneya."

"Who?"

"Noneya business." Irritation coated his words as he straightened up the papers on his desk. "I'll see you tomorrow; 'nite princess, go bug Teal'c."

"Oh! Good idea."

……

Vala sat on the desk in Teal'c's quarters swinging her legs, banging her heels against the furniture piece and sighing repeatedly.

"ValaMalDoran!"

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

Teal'c continued lighting candles. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you here?"

"Because."

Taking a seat on the floor amidst his candles, he gestured to the space across from him. "Then be still." His eyes closed briefly.

She popped her gum.

"ValaMalDoran!"

"I'm leaving."

……

"Samantha?" Vala hung her head over Sam's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"What's that?"

"A calculation."

"What does it say?"

"It doesn't SAY anything, it…it calculates the possibility … well, I'm not sure I can explain it."

"Why not?" Backing off, Vala looked at the board with interest.

"It's a scientific calculation; it's just…well, difficult to put into words."

"Can I help?"

"Help?" Sam squeaked out. "How? Do you understand any of this?" She indicated the board.

"No, but it's quite pretty, I especially like the blue and green colored squiggles."

"Vala, would you mind … leaving. I really need to get this done. Can't you bother Cam?"

"Already did."

"Teal'c?"

"Done."

"Daniel?"

"Immune. But I'll try again." Vala strolled out.

……

"Hey, where have you been?" Daniel smiled as she entered.

Shrugging one shoulder, Vala took up her usual post on his lap. "Testing your theory."

"What theory?" He shoved her off gently and she stood over him frowning.

"That I can annoy the hell out of anyone."

"How'd it go?"

"You were right."


	11. Another Pointless Argument

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: Another Pointless Argument**

(A Jack and Daniel argument. Possible spoilers prior to season nine, but nothing you can't live with)

Standing on the deck of his cabin in Minnesota, Jack flipped the burgers on the grill then turned to Daniel with a sympathetic look as Teal'c continued to expound upon the merits of fatherhood - finally asking Daniel's opinion.

"I don't know. I never had kids."

"Ahm, Daniel…" After taking a sip of beer Jack continued, "I think you had a couple hundred with Hathor."

Rewarded with Daniel's signature scowl, Jack grinned triumphantly.

"Jaaack!"

"Well, it's true. Right T?" He didn't wait for the Jaffa's answer. "You've had way more kids than any of us."

"You've died way more times than me."

"What! Look, Catman, nobody and I mean NOBODY. has ever died more times than you. Nobody." Jack poured some of his beer on the rising flames.

"Yeah? Well, what about Kanan and Ba'al? Huh?"

"For cryin' out loud, that doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

Jack thought it over, "Okay, but you've been invisible."

"Jack, I think we've all been invisible at some point…even you."

"Right."

Daniel shuffled his feet and stared at the burning meat above the flames. "More Asgard downloads than anybody."

"Merlin."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Old, very very old. Argos."

"Ha! Ma'Chello! Even." Jack ignored Teal'c's attempt to interject something.

"Laira." Daniel smirked evilly.

"Vala." Jack followed up with a "Humph!"

"Freya."

"Vala!"

Daniel faltered for a few seconds. "Sam!"

Choking on his beer, Jack spewed it out onto Daniel's chest and managed to insert "Vala," somewhere in the spewing.

"You ruined my new shirt!"

"Naked!" Another O'Neill victory, Jack thought.

Appearing to be speechless, Daniel dropped his head. "Okay, you got that one – but Mitchell's pretty damned close."

Cam showed up and handed out beers all around. "Close to what?"

"Mitchell doesn't count." This time Jack poured the beer right on the burgers.

"I don't count for what?" Cam questioned.

"Right." Daniel ignored Mitchell and nodded to Jack.

Piling the burgers on a plate, Jack asked, "What was the point of this argument?"

Daniel shrugged once more, "I have no idea."

"Beer?"

"Sure. After I change my shirt."

"Don't let Vala see you take it off!" Jack yelled, laughing, as Daniel disappeared into the cabin.

"She's seen more than that!" Daniel called back and chuckled because he knew victory was his.


	12. August 2009

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: August 2009**

(No real spoilers for 1969)

Jack picked up the ringing phone on his desk - the one that had a direct line to the SGC. "O'Neill."

"General."

"Mitchell, what's wrong?"

"Oh, just curious about something. General Landry said to pass it by you."

"What's that?"

"A transfer request from an old couple of geeks who've been at Area 51 for a year."

"And?"

"Well, somethin' got me thinking…"

"Mitchell! For cryin' out loud, spit it out."

"Old files I read. General, the guy, 30-year Air Force retired Major Michael something or the other spent a few years at NASA but never made the space program. Seems he had a little weed record."

"Weed?"

"Yeah, you know, old hippie guy, one little misdemeanor long time ago."

"Did you say hippie?"

"Yep, anyway, he's also an astronomer, his wife, Jenny…"

"Jenny?" Jack barely got the word out.

"Yeah, she's got a PhD in astrophysics or somethin'."

"Do they drive a bus?" Jack could hear Mitchell shuffling through papers.

"Nope, they drive a Volvo."

"Did Daniel put you up to this?"

"Sir?"

"Come on, Mitchell, Sam? Teal'c? Nah, T would never … You're not serious?"

"They have the clearance, Sir. Both of them have done extensive research on some of the… ah 'items' at Area 51. The wife actually mentioned Sam, Sir, said she knew who she was."

"And what, pray tell, did Carter say?"

"We haven't heard back from Atlantis yet."

"And Daniel?"

"He's gone to play amongst the ruins of PR3-341."

"T?"

"Nope, just me and Vala on base, but we're both scheduled off-world in about thirty minutes. Teal'c's doin' the Jaffa thing."

"Damn! This is weird."

"Yep. Thought it had to be them, Sir."

"Where are they now?"

"The IOA is bringin' 'em in here, Sir."

"I'm on my way."

"You flyin' or beamin' Sir? They should be here any minute now."

"I'll be there in five minutes!"

Cam hung the phone up and grinned foolishly at his team. "Hook, line and sinker! He's on his way."

Sam nodded, took the cover off the cake, and checked to be sure Siler had finished hanging the banner across the Stargate.

Turning to Daniel, shoulders raised, Vala grinned. "Oh, I love surprise parties."

"I know." Daniel mirrored her gesture. He turned and smiled at the President, grinned at General Hammond, and nodded to Hank Landry. "Good plan you three and Mitchell came up with to get him here."

"Oh, he was adamant about not having a retirement party. Today's his last day and he insisted on staying. And it was Colonel Mitchell's idea." The President laughed as he pointed to Cam. "The 'mission report encyclopedia' came up with it, lined it out. The rest of us just filled in the blanks."

"Well thank you, Mr. President." Cam grinned proudly. "Where are those two anyway?"

General Landry eyed the very large cake before answering. "Oh, they're married alright, living in a farm house in Southern Indiana, right across the river from Louisville, Kentucky. Six kids, eight grandkids."

"And the bus?" Teal'c asked.

"Parked on the property, I think it's for sale on eBay."

Teal'c gave Vala an interested look and she smiled. "I can find it for you, Muscles."


	13. Five Weddings and a Funeral

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: Five Weddings and a Funeral**

(Unabashed shippiness all around – an SGC pairing fandango - and one minor character death- sorry, it's Pete.)

Sam looked up to find Jack O'Neill leaning against her doorjamb with an odd expression on his face.

Her head tilted, and a small smile at seeing him there graced her lips. He frowned and moved into the lab.

"Change your mind?" She laughed, but instantly stopped as his expression darkened. "Jack, what is it? What's wrong?" She knew this man, every nuance.

Stopping beside her, Jack's eyes held something she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "It's Shanahan…"

"Pete? What?"

"Mark called." He took her hand, and Sam knew. "Shanahan took a bullet."

Taking an unsteady step back, Sam leaned on her desk. "Oh my god, is he… he is…oh…"

Jack waited, his hand still attached to hers. Her doe eyes filled with tears, and he took her in his arms. Finally he spoke quietly. "The funeral's tomorrow."

"The wedding's tomorrow, but … I need to go." She mumbled inanely.

"We'll beam in close, I've cleared it. I told Mark we'd be there – told him we'd get a jet outta Peterson - that we'd meet him at the graveside service and then we'd leave right away. If you want to; not sure you'd be up for a wedding."

Sam nodded her head against his jacket, "Thank you. I don't want to miss General Landry's wedding. But I want to go. God! A wedding and a funeral in one day."

"The wedding is not 'til 7, we should have time. I thought you'd want to go."

……

Carolyn looked exquisite in her satin dress standing with her parents as they repeated their vows. Her eyes sought Cam's with a smile. His eyes crinkled up with a boyish grin of devotion as he mouthed 'love you'. She smiled and returned her happy gaze to her parents.

Sam twisted the ring on her finger, and Jack knew she was thinking of the one Pete had given her years ago. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his side. With his lips against her hair, Jack whispered, "Carter," his hand covering the one she placed over his heart.

Sam sighed. There were volumes of poetry in the way he said her name.

Teal'c, with his lovely Ishta beside him, watched fascinated by the solemn ceremony, so similar yet so different from the ones of his culture. He was unsure which he preferred.

Looking up to Teal'c, Ishta added softly after the spoken vows she heard, "Until death do us part? Pal tiem shree tal ma."

"Agreed. Our love does not end in death."

And Daniel Jackson tried surreptitiously to free his arm from the death grip of Vala Mal Doran, but the dazzling grin on his face and the gleam in his blue eyes rivaled the sun and sky as he turned his face to hers. He leaned and placed his mouth against her ear. "I'm thinking fruitcake for us instead of the traditional wedding cake."

Vala responded not quietly enough. "I'm thinking, Daniel, that I'm going to kick your ass…again!"

Head still down, Daniel lifted his eyes to Landry's frown, and then back to Vala with a heated glare.

Grinning manically, she straightened her tiara and whispered sweetly. "I love you, darling." And chin lifting, an angelic smile on her face, she looked straight ahead.


	14. Once More With Feeling

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: Once More With Feeling**

(No pairings, minuscule possibility of spoilers season one first three episodes, hint of Ripple Effect.)

Sirens blared and lights flashed all over Stargate Command. "Unscheduled Off-World Activation," echoed down its corridors.

"Sir, I didn't open it, and now the Iris won't close." The technician turned, concern evident in his voice. "There was an IDC I didn't recognize."

With one quick glance at the console screen, General Landry's brows furrowed. "Neither do I."

"Someone is coming through." The young Tech's voice held a note of panic.

Landry's frustrated sigh didn't help. "Find Walter!" He hit the com button. "Defense teams to the Gateroom, NOW!"

Both men suddenly became silent as the figure that came through stopped on the ramp, looking surprised at the SF's who greeted him with raised weapons. When the room quickly filled with marines armed to the teeth, his arms went up in surrender and his eyes lifted to the command room in question.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing." Daniel approached the window, hands in pockets as the General and Technician continued to stare at the man wearing BDU's and SGC gear who eyed them all speculatively from below.

Mitchell bounded up the stairs and joined the group. "Who's that?"

Taking a deep breath, Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "Most likely an AU Kawalski."

"All your linguistic skills sure have backslid over the last few years. AU…good one. Major Charles Kawalski, on the first team, commanded SG-2 and was taken by a Goa'uld on Chulak, died…"

Daniel turned momentarily with a quirky frown before shifting his attention back to the Gateroom. Kawalski waved one hand congenially even though his arms were straight up - prompted by the fire power aimed in his direction.

Daniel smiled sickly and waved back.

Sam, followed closely by Vala, ran into the control room. "What's all the…Holy Hannah, I never expected this again. Somebody better call General O'Neill."

The iris slid shut with a clank.


	15. Old Movies and Current Dreams

SERIES: WHAT IF

**TITLE: Old Movies, Current Dreams**

(Okay one of my favorite pairings…DV- As if you didn't know!)

The old movie she'd watched on television last night played out in her dream. Something about Annie getting her gun. Only in the dream she was Annie Oakley singing to Daniel's Frank Butler, _I can do anything you can do better, I can do anything better than you…_to which Daniel/Frank sang_…No you can't _and she sang back_ yes I can _and on and on it went.

Suddenly wide awake, Vala sat up, tossed the covers aside and ran to the office – where he slept - yet again - head down on his desk amongst his beloved books.

"Daniel!"

And up he popped, eyes wide with fright. "Whaaat!?"

"Do you sing?" Her hair was a mess and she hadn't bothered with shoes or a robe.

Eyes rolled before he put his glasses on. "Vala?"

"Yes?"

"Go to bed."

"You coming?"

For a moment he was confused; then he realized he wasn't at the base, but at home. "Sure."

**POSSIBLE END OF THE WHAT IF SERIES- or at least a hiatus. Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks to MrsPollifax for the incredible beta! New series coming soon: Lessons I Never Learned... D/V. I'm off to Mardi Gras in New Orleans. Hope you have enjoyed this one and will tune in for the next series. I've suddenly discovered that comments from the readers makes the world go round! thanks! really! Becca**


End file.
